Who I become
by Doctor-Hamato
Summary: A girl wakes up in an alley way, with no memories. The turtles help her and take her in. Sound normal? It would be, if the girl didn't happen to be part lizard, and what does the Foot want her for? Rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1

Who I Become

Chapter 1

_ Drip, drip, drip. _I opened my eyes. the darkness wasn't as dark as you would think, since I'm use to it. I slowly get up, ignoring the pain from yesterday. Looking around, I am hit with a strange surprise. Instead of the cell that I have been kept in for months now, I was in a dark, wet ally way. I was under a small shelter of cardboard boxes and random other items. Crawling out, I looked around. From the amount of garbage that was there, I guessed New York. But how did I get here? Thinking back, all I can remember is that I had done something, and I had gotten out of the place I had been kept. Looking down at my hands, I was shock to see that they were green, with some webbing in between the fingers. I searched my whole body, which didn't have much clothing on it. Instead of pink human skin, it was green lizard skin. Looking behind me, I found a tail, long and also green. My hands rushed to my head, but my lightish darkish brown hair was still there. Sighing out loud, a very unfriendly voice answered me. "Well, well. Look guys, that freak that everyone's looking fer." The only way out was blocked by three large men, each with a different hair colour, and piercing, but each of them had a tattoo of a purple dragon somewhere on their body, each in sight. I slowly started to back up, hoping someone would come around the corner to come save the day. My tail flicked around, showing my distress. I looked from side to side, hoping to find something to save me. Finding nothing helpful, I watched as the thugs got closer and closer to me, evil grins on their cruel faces. When they where about six feet away, a shadow dropped down in front of me. The shadow caused the men to freeze in their tracks. It looked like a turtle, a giant turtle. Had I not been a 5 foot tall lizard girl, I would have not believed it. "So boys, are ya not being nice ta the lady?" It was a he, and had a Brooklyn accent. The thugs dropped the things they had and fled the ally. He turned to look at me, and I saw the surprise on his face when he saw that I was really a freak. "Hello. May I ask the turtle who saved my life for a name?" He looked at me through the red mask that covered his eyes. "Um, yeah. Sorry." Standing up straight, he bowed like a warrior, and said "My name is Raphael, but I also go by Raph." I smiled, even as a freak, I am treated kindly. "Well Raph, maybe you coul..." I couldn't finish my sentence before I fainted. Raph sprung forward and grabbed me before I could get hurt. "Hey! Ya okay? Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! here is the second chapter! Hope you like it! and since I didn't tell you in the first chapter, this is my first story on here, so reviews to tell me what I should change is welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, thats it.

* * *

Chapter 2

I slowly woke up, with a ponding headache. As I opened my eyes, I hear Raph talking to someone else. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but I think it was about me. Opening my eyes, I looked over to where I hear them talking. I saw Raph, and two more turtles. One in a blue mask, another in a purple mask. When I saw the mask, I remembered what happened. I let out a groan, and shifted. They turned and walked over. I tried to sit up, but the purple one stopped me. "Don't." "Fine, but could you tell me how I got here? and can I know your names?" The blue one looks at Raph, and he shrugs. the blue one sighed, and started talking. "My name is Leonardo, Donatello is the one treating you, and you already meet Raphael." At that, he glared at the turtle in question. For some reason, I felt like someone was missing. "Is that everyone?" Leonardo gave me a very suspicious look. "Our younger brother Michelangelo isn't here. How did you know?" I started getting scared. I could see another turtle in my mind. He had a orange mask, a goofy smile and he had two nun-chucks. Just then, Michelangelo walked in, just how I had seen him. "What's up dudes? and Dudette? Can we keep her? Please?" Leonardo just smacked him upside the head. I stifle a chuckle. Donatello cleared his through, and started talking. "Ignore them. According to Raph, the purple dragons said that someone was looking for you. Do you know who?" I thought back, trying to remember who it was that had imprisoned me. All I could remember was a symbol. "I don't know, all I can remember is a sign. I could draw it if you want." He nodded, and passed me a piece of paper and a pen. I wasn't a very good drawer, but the symbol was easy. when I was done, I passed him it. "Aw shell. Leo, it's the foot." Fear went into everyones eyes. I saw a fire burning in Leo's, and wondered why. "Meeting. Now." They all left the room, and I could tell that they were confused about the oldest attitude. I looked around, taking into account that the room must also be a science lab. I have no idea why, but I felt both at home here, and wanted to get far from here. A picture frame was within arms reach, and it had the four brothers, an old rat, must be the dad, two humans, a male and female, and a little girl. She had the same hair I did, and I felt something toward her. The turtles came in again, and I asked, "Who are the humans?" Michelangelo spoke before Leo could stop him. "The two adults are April and Casey. Our friends." He got sadder as he continued, "The little girl... she was our sister, before she disappeared." I felt like I opened an old wound. Donatello spoke up. "Guys, I have to do a few more test, so just go on patrol, and I'll see you when you get back." Leo nodded, and the three left. Donatello set up a scanner, and I decided to ask him something. "You know, I know what Raph and Leo like to be called, but not you. What would you like me to call you?" He chuckled. "You can call me what everyone calls me. Don, or Donny. And you can call Michelangelo Micky. He's cool with it." I smiled, feeling comfortable with him. I looked over at the picture again. "Donny, who is the girl? What is her name?" I looked at him, and nearly said oh. He was almost crying. "Her name was Jennifer. and she was the nicest person you could meet. She had been our sister nearly her entire life. Then, one day, when she was 12... She had gotten into a fight with Leo. I didn't know what it was about, but she stormed out of the house. Me and Micky didn't know if we go get Jenny, or talk to Leo. Leo stormed into his room, and slammed the door. As soon as it was closed, Raph ran after Jenny. Raph always picked her side, even if she was wrong. Micky doesn't like fights, so he went and played his video games, so he didn't have to think about it. I decided to see what Leo was mad about. I knocked on his door, and went in. He was sitting on the floor, in a meditation position. "Leo, what's wrong?" He turned his head slightly, and said, "She wanted to go out. Topside, and "hang" with some friends." "That doesn't sound that bad." He turned his head a little more towards me. "They were going to the docks. To the exact spot that there have been Purple Dragon recruits." I started to get worried then. Jenny hadn't gotten the proper training to deal with them. "Where's Raph?" Leo asked, knowing full well where our hot tempered brother was. "Went after Jenny." He turned back to his meditate. Half an hour later, I thought I heard something outside the lair. When I gotten there, I opened it to a beaten Raph, sitting on the ground beside the door. He was covered in bruises, and was having trouble breathing. I got him in here, and he explained that he followed Jenny to the dock, and that her friends... betrayed her. they handed her over to them, and that's when Raph went in. He fought harder then he ever had to. but it wasn't enough... They ran off with her, and Raph couldn't keep chase." At that, he turned away from me, but i could still tell that he was crying. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any pain." Don wiped them away, and said. "No worry's, it's been a long time, but you never get over it. you still play moments in your head, trying to tell yourself that it wasn't your fault." Shanking his head, he stopped talking, and continued with his work. I felt the urge to find this girl, to help the poor turtles. They saved me, I'll save them.

* * *

Poor Jenny! I wonder if she's still alive?

Raph: YOU DON'T KNOW?

me: Nope! so people, if you review, you'll find out! :D

Raph: You're cruel...

Me: Be mean, and both girls may get it! :D

Raph: :0

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updateing! I was on a house boat for a week.

Raph: No one cares. Get on with the story.

Shut up Raph! well anyway. Disclaimer: I don't have them. If I did, then they woyuld go through a lot more crap.:P

* * *

Chapter 3

I have been here for a week, and Raph tended to be always at hand. I slowly have gotten stronger, and more comfortable in their home. There is one room that they don't let me into, i think that it was their sisters. One day, I was helping Micky with the dishes, when we hear Raph and Leo explode at each other. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR GIVIN' UP ON 'ER! SHE'S YOUR SISTER!"

"SHE'S GONE RAPH! SHE WAS BETRAYED, AND NO MATTER HOW HARD WE LOOK, HOW MANY TIMES WE INTERRIGAT PD'S, WE. WON'T. FIND. HER! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" Raph tackled Leo, and it turned into a major fist fight. Micky pulled Leo away, me and Donny restrained Raph. I looked into Raph's eyes, and I didn't see anger, I saw hurt. Pain. He missed his sister, way more than he let on.

"She is out there, and as long as there is a shred of hope that she is alive, I will not stop looking."Raph yanked his arm from Donny, and was about to do the same with me, but I let go, and gave him a pat on the shell. He gives me a small smile, then vanishes out the door. Leo storms into the dojo, and I could hear him doing katas.

"Don... How long has it been? How old would she be now?" Before Don could answer, Micky did.

"16. She is a year younger than us. And Leos' wrong. she is alive." Don shook his head, and went to his lab. I could tell, it hurt him too. "She is alive. I can feel it." I turned to Micky. for some weird reason, I could tell that he could.

"I believe you, but it looks like your brothers don't." Mick gave a nod, then went back to his cheery self.

"Wanna play some video games?" I nodded, and followed him. Sitting down on the couch, I moved my skirt out of the way of my tail. I keep begging April to get me a pair of pants, or something else. Nothing yet. My tail makes it hard to find anything. I laughed to myself. When I met the humans, I nearly took off Casey's head. He did a wolf whistle, and called me "Hot mutant chick." I tried to chock him with a bandana that April had been wearing, Mikey and Raph barley managed to pull me off. After he apologized, I talk to April, and she had offered to bring me some clothing that doesn't fit her, and that I could I have. I wear a tank top, just so the boys don't awkward. Dark pink. that's what I like. Dark pink, or light red. "Time to kick your sorry shell!"

"Bring it..." and he stopped. "Wait... what's your name?" I think for a moment, and then realize something huge.

"I have no clue. What the shell? How do you forget your name?"

"Can I give you a name?" I look at Mikey, and I see that he wants to help me out, not make fun of me.

"I guess, but I approve of it though."

"Okay, how about Mona Lisa?"

"Like the painting? Why? I'm a lizard, not pretty..."

"Hey, everyone's pretty, Ya just have to look for it." Raph walks around to the front of the couch, and sits down. "Besides, she's famous for her smile, and your is nice." I smiled, and Raph let out a chuckle.

"Alright I guess. I'm now Mona Lisa, the lizard girl." Mikey tried to give me a noogie, but I dodged, and bolted, yelling "Try to catch me!"

Five minutes later, everyone was playing a huge game of freeze tag. Master Splinter walked out of his room, and we all stopped where we were, and I had a daring Idea. "MASTER SPLINTER'S IT!" He grinned, and moved faster than Mikey. I bolt, laughing the whole time. Turning around, I see him tag Mikey by the end of the couch, Raph had been tagged on the bridge, Leo by the Dojo, and Donny was hanging off the second level. "Uh oh." I run, and I could hear him closing in. I run at a wall, then with a quick jump, I ran three steps on the wall, and kicked off, sending me well over the aged rat. I didn't stop to see his reaction, but made a break for Raph. I lept into the air, and in a somersault, tagged the lip of his shell. Not pausing, I pass Mikey, flicking my tail at his leg, and a small smile grew onto my face as I felt it make contact. I ran towards Leo and Donny, Jumping up and hitting Don's knee. I then stop right in front of Leo, and poke his plastron. He had a shocked look on his face, and turning around, I notice that everyone does. "What?"

"DUDETTE! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Mikey grins a grin that rivals the Jokers. Don had his thinking face on, and Raph had a much impressed look on his.

"Okay, but I was just doing some small jumps. Whats the big deal?"

"Uh Mona, You were jumping six feet in the air easily." I give Donny a confused look.

"Donny say what now?" Master Splinter walked up to me.

"I think it would be a benefit to us and you if you started to train in ninjutsu." "Really?" My face filled with hope, despite my attempt to keep it down. He nodded, and I gave him a huge hug. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I started acting like Mikey if anyone ever gave him a large amount of sugar. Raph grabbed me by the shoulders, trying to hold me down.

"Calm down Mona."

"Oh yeah! Don, Leo, Master Splinter, I have no clue what my real name is, so Mikey decided to give me one, and he chose Mona Lisa, so I'm now Mona Lisa!" I then took a breath. Master Splinter had his "I-need-to-meditate-on-this" face.

"I need to meditate on this." What did I tell you? Leo bowed to Master Splinter, and I could tell, he respected him very highly.

"So Mikey, Want that game now?" We race to the couch, and start playing. That voice in my head keeps saying that something if off, but I'm ignoring it. I mean, that's the smart thing to do, right?

* * *

That's a great chapter! and she has a name!

Raph: I wouldn't play tag...

Raph, If I wanted, you will wear a tutu and sing barbie girl.

Raph: D=

Review! first person to review gets a vitual cookie!

Mikey: Make it a pizza!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter! My, this is going great! To rainswings, You get the pizza! (You got: Pizza)

Raph: You really did that Pokemon thing?

It's an old video game thing, and yes.

Raph: Let just start, okay?

* * *

Chapter 4

"MONA! RISE AND SHINE! IT'S TIME TO TRAIN!"

"Mikey, If you don't leave my room in ten seconds, I will chock you with your nun-chucks." I grin as I hear a "EEP!" and the sound of turtle feel ringing out of my room. I opened my eyes, and thanked my luck stars that I don't have a window. Rolling out of bed, I stretch. My tail getting the most bendy. I've started training a day after Master Splinter said I could, and that was a month ago.

"Common Mona! Time is not to be wasted." Ah Leo, the only turtle who likes getting up before the sun, then lecturing it about taking too much time. I put on the tight black tank top, and a pair of scorts. April finally got me something that isn't that girly, and a nice pair of longish shorts. I walked down the stairs, only because it was 6:30 in the morning, and I wasn't in the mood to do jump around. I caught up in training fast with the guys, faster than Master Splinter would have guessed. Mikey called me a 'Natural Ninja", But the weird part is I learned super quickly, then it took about the same time that it did the guys. Everyone thought it was weird, but we over look it. I'm now all caught up, thanks to some extra train with Master Splinter, and I get to join normal training. I know for a fact the boys still don't go all out on me, and that's cause I don't have a shell to protect me from the hits. This time, I'm proving to them I can take a hit like the big boys.

We did a couple of flips, and a few katas, then it was sparring time. "Mona Lisa, spar with Michelangelo. Donatello, spar with Raphael. Leonardo, switch off with who loses with Donatello and Raphael. Begin!" We jumped right to it. Mikey gave me a easy punch, and I deliver a split kick under his jaw. He dodged, and tried to flip me on my back while I was in the air, but he forgot, they all aways forget about my tail. I grabbed his leg, and slid it out off the floor. He landed hard on his back, and I stood with one foot by his neck.

"I thought that the Battle Nexus Champion could take on a simple lizard girl? Right?" Man, I am mean in the mornings.

"Uh, lucky shot?" Master Splinters walking stick hit the floor, and silence fell through out the whole lair. I stepped off Mikey, and stood straight.

"I believe that my sons are not treating you as an equal during training. Do you find this to be true?"

"Yes Master Splinter. I think it's because I don't have a shell to protect me from getting hurt during the fight, but if they go easy on me, how will I learn how to fight someone who would want to kill me?" I swear, panic crossed every single one of the turtles faces.

"Raphael." Raph flinched, almost jumping from surprise. "Spar with Mona Lisa." He bowed, and took Mikeys' place. We both bowed, and got into fighting stances. He charged, and I moved to the side, aiming a blow to the back of his head. He rolled out of the way, and tried to sweep my feet out from under me. I jumped, and kicked his shell. He was slightly off balance, and I tried to hip check him on to the floor. He flipped over me, but kept his legs close to his body. we swapped blocks, attacks and fought for a while. I swear, he got madder with each punch and kick. He let out a roar, grabbed his sies, and dove for me. I heard everyone else hearts stop for a moment, and I went as wide eyed as a squid. I jumped as high as I could, and held onto a rafter. I heard Leo tackle Raph, and Mikey let out his girly scream. "RAPH CALM THE SHELL DOWN!" I peeked down, and Raph was glaring daggers, but I also saw the same pain that I see when anyone mentions sisters. Don looked up, and let out a low whistle.

"Uh, Mona? you do know you are now twenty feet up, right?" **[A/N In my turtle lair, the dojo is in another room, but the ceiling is as tall as the main rooms]**

"Yes. and I will come down once everyone stops yelling." I had to shout that, Mikey is freaking, Raph and Leo are in a shout match, and I'm close to letting out a screech.

"QUIET!" Everyone looks at Master Splinter, and we all could feel the madness radiating off of him. "Leonardo, Raphael. You two will clean the dojo till it is spotless. Michelangelo. You will meditate with me in my room. Donatello, help Mona Lisa off of the roof, and I will let you two relax, since you didn't cause a chaotic mess." He tapped his walking stick again, and everyone went off to do what they were to do.

Donny looked up at me again, and held out his arms. I took a deep breath, and dropped. I let out an "EEP!" as I felt the air rush pass me. I landed in Donny's arms, and hopped off soon after. I smiled a thanks, and walked off. I looked around the lair, thats what Mikey calls it, trying to think of something to do. "I need some help on Raph's shell cycle, want to lend a hand?" I heard Donny ask from behind me. I looked at him, and gave an indifferent shrug. Following him into the elevator, we head up to the warehouse.

Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt

I pass Donny the wrench, and he tightened a bolt. "There. Done. Thanks for the help, it cut down my time by half."  
I wipe off some grease on my hands, and give him a small grin. "No problem. I was bored, and this was useful."

"If my brothers used the same logic you and I do, we would have the most tricked out place ever!"

"Don't you mean "Pimped out"?"

Donny looked at me, "Does it look like someone in our family would be a pimp?" And we both laughed loudly.

"What are ya both laughin' at?" A deep Brooklyn voice growled from the elevator. "Nothing Raph, just a joke."

"Oh, and I can't be told?" I heard a dangerous tone in his voice, and knew that Don wouldn't win this.

"We were just about to see which of you guys would make a good pimp. I say that Donny would look good in a purple fuzzy cape." Raph laughed loudly, and Donny glared at me. "What, do you think Master Splinter would be better?" Both teen turtles fell onto the floor laughing out their lungs. "You two are truly ROFLing."

"One more joke and I'm goin to burst something." I barley understood Raph, but the two calmed down a few minutes later.

"Shall we go down to eat my dear friends?" Donny caught on at once.

"In indubitably my dear Mona Lisa." And we hooked arms. "Raphael brother, would you join us on our way down?" Raph grinned.

"Why yes my genius brethren. It will be a delight!" He hooked my other arm, and we rode the elevator down into the home of the weirdest people/living beings of New York city.

Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt Tmnt

I laid down on my bed, and stared at the roof. The night had been a blast, Leo and Raph didn't even argue once!So why did I feel empty? I tried to think back to before the ally where I met Raph, but I can't see anything apart from the symbol. I roll over on my side and sighed. What if I never remember? What if I go through my whole life without knowing what happened to me? I closed my eyes and a single tear slipped out. I wish that I knew what will happen to me, or what has happened.

* * *

Aww! Poor Mona!

Raph: You ask my brother who would make a good pimp?

Hey! Pimp: Player In Management Position!

Raph:... You got that from Jeff Dunham...

Whatever! Review my good people! And more chapters will come!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys and girls! I am soooo sorry that I haven't posted anything in soooooo long. I haven't been able to get to my chapters for a while.

Raph: Great. Real nice to your readers.

Raph, I swear, I am not afried to make you fight the Shredder with a pool noodle.

Raph: ... Got it.

Now, This chapter is pretty short, but has a lot of suspense. Here you go!

* * *

Chapter 5

_I walk down the hall, or, I think its a hall. There's grey fog all around me, The only reason I think I'm in in a hall is because the ground feels soft, like a carpet. I look all around me, but there is only the fog.I get scared. "Raph? Leo? Master Splinter? Hello?"_

"_You do not show fear!" An evil male voice called out from the silence. I jump a little, and whip around. trying to find the source of the voice._

"_Who... Who's there?"_

"_YOU DO NOT SHOW FEAR!" And a set of metal claws lash out at me. I lept to the side, and dropped to a crouch. It the best way for me to fight in. _

"_Who are you?!" I yelled out, making myself sound braver then I was. I was only answered by his evil laugh. Some mist moved out of the way, and I saw a silhouette of something a few feet in front of me. I walk forward, wondering what it is. I saw a container of some sorts... with someone inside. I walked right up to the green glass, and rubbed some of the water off from the outside, and I saw me! I had a air mask on my face, and looked like I was sleeping. Bile rose up my throat. I stumbled back, and let out an ear splitting scream, and covered my eyes as a helmet with glowing red eyes zoomed towards me. The laugh growing louder and louder._

* * *

And thats the end!

Raph: Thats...

NO SPOILERS!

Raph: Fine... you don't need to shout.

Yes I do. I wanted to make sure you got it.

Raph: Whatever.

And Just to let you know, I don't own them. Legally, in my mind, we hang all the time. :D

Raph: Save us please.

No! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! I am sooooo sorry for not posting for so long. I have it writing out on only one computer, and haven't been able to get onto it. :( Since you waited for so long, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: Own them, I do not.

* * *

Chapter 6

I bolted up, my scream still going. Covering my mouth, I start taking deep breaths. Raph burst through my door, sies drawn, and looking for the threat. He looked over at my shivering form, and saw the falling tears. "Mona, whats wrong?" I couldn't say anything, fear taking the words from my mouth. He must have gotten it, because he put away his weapon, and sat down on my bed, wrapping my into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder, turning the dark green skin darker with the salty tears.

"Shhh. Shhh. Don't worry. Everything is okay."

"No it's not." My voice was almost to quiet to hear, but Raph's trained to hear quiet noises.

"Yes it is. No one can hurt you."

"The man can. He's in my head, and he's laughing. Laughing at me."

This got his attention. "What man?"

"I don't know, but he was there when this... happened..." I gestured to my mutated body, the tail twitched. "What if he tries to find me?"

"He won't find you. I swear on my honour." The depth in his voice is something I've never heard from him before. I looked up, and saw honesty, trust, and... something else. I couldn't tell what it was, but I only saw it when he looked at me.

"He scared me. He tried to hit me, to slice me. and he kept yelling "You do not show fear." I couldn't hid it."

I felt his arms tighten on me, and my tears slowly stopped falling. I tightened my grip also, feeling comfort radiation off him. We sat there for a few minutes, or so I thought.

"Okay, Its two in the morning, You going to okay now?" Two? I woke up at Midnight. He sat for two hours, just for me? Raph stood up, and started heading to the door.

"Raph..." He stopped, his hand on the door handle. "Could... could you stay with me tonight? I really don't want to be alone right now." He stood there, and gave a small nod. Turning around, he pulled the covers up to my neck, and laid down on top. I pulled my arms free, and wrapped them around him. I was lucky, I wasn't cold-blooded like them, so I could keep them warm longer then they could keep me. Through the covers, and in my arms, I felt him freeze for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around me. I slipped into a pleasant dream, one where I played games with every one of my new friends and family.

"Shhhhh! Don't wake them! Wait for it!" I slowly woke to the sound of people outside my door. I cracked my eyes open a bit, and saw the green blobs of the other three turtle brothers. I still felt Raph in my arms, lightly snoring. I knew what was about to happen, and smiled. '_click_' went the camera, snort went Raph, "Eep" Went Mikey, and I got jolted to the side as Raph raced after his brothers. I pulled myself out of the bed, and stretched. I faintly heard Mikey pleading for his life, and Raph shouting death threats.

I hopped down the top level, and stepped to the side as Mikey came speeding pass, screaming like a six-year old girl. Raph followed soon after, growling like an animal. I giggles, and walked into the dojo, stopping beside the three mature ones of this crazy household.

"So we'll start training after Raph kills Mikey?"

"Pretty much." Leo said, and Donny nodded.

"I'm going to meditate until then. Let me know when we're starting!" I walked off, and sat onto the meditation mats, and sat in Lotus position. In through the nose, out through the mouth. I slowly sink into the meditative status.

_Fog... All I see is fog...The same grey fog from my dream. I start to break out in a cold sweat. Slowly jogging, I travel deeper in tot the fog. "_Beep. Beep."_ A faint beeping sound slowly reached my ears. Following the noise, I saw the container that I saw earlier, but there was a man there. "This is it! I, Baxter Stockman, has spliced the DNA of two different animals, and she is alive!" He was the one who did... this? Rage started pumping through my voice from my dream started talking. "For now. You are lucky, had you not revived her when her heart stopped, I would have left you to the freaks." "Of course master Shredder," At that name, blinding pain shot through my whole body. I don't know if I was screaming, or not, all I knew was unbearable pain._

3rd person POV

Raph and Mikey walked trough the door, just as Mona growled. Everyone turned to her, puzzlement written on their faces. "Uh, Mona?" Raph ask uneasily. Just then, Mona started screaming, like she was on fire. Donny went into "Doctor mode", and started examining her. "I think she's having a panic attack. We need to calm her down." Raph didn't say a word, just walked over to the screaming lizard girl, pulled her into his lap, and started shushing her, stoking her back in soothing circles. Mona slowly stopped screaming, and went to whimpering. Raph stood up, holding her bridal style. Still quiet, he walked out of the dojo, and up to Monas' room. The door closed, and the whole lair was quiet.

"Whats wrong with Mona?" Mikey broke the silence, sounding like a scared child. "I don't know Mikey, I think this is something in Leo and Master Splinters department." The Genius and Goofball turned to look at the two elders of the family. "Leo? Master Splinter? What do you think?" From the sound of his voice, you could tell that Don was really scared too.

"I believe, my sons, that miss. Mona Lias is starting to remember."

"But, why did she scream so loud? Master, will remembering hurt her?"

The aged rat bowed his head slightly. "I don't know my son. I don't know."

* * *

So there you go people! Mona is getting her memory back!

Raph: Do ya have to try ta kill her though?

Yep! It makes it more fun! And again, I'm sorry guys. I haven't had any time to get on the spasific computer that has this story. But I have, and will be trying to update a lot sooner. ^_^ Until then, Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey People! Sorry it takes so long for me to update. I had tried to write a few chapters ahead of what I post, but that hasn't worked. Now, I'll post once a week.

Raph: Woopie. *sarcastic tone*

Shut up. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 7

Mona Lisa's POV

I opened my eyes, and was instantly confused. I was in my room, laying on something warm. I looked up, and saw I was laying on Raph, well, more his arm. I thought back to this morning, and my eyes widened. I knew who to blame for what happened to me, and revenge will be sweet. "Groan, Mona?"

Raph. That brought me down to earth. Raph would help me, and he wouldn't go kill someone. "Raph, what happened?"

"What do you remember?" I thought back, and saw the whole scene play passed my eyes.

"I saw... them. One was wearing a lab coat, but the other was just a fuzzy figure."

"Do you remember anything about the lab coat guy?"

"I think his name is... Baxter. Baxter Stockman." I looked at Raph, and have never seen so much anger in one person before.

"That son of a... Mona, Listen. You rest. I have to go talk to my brothers."

"But..."

"Mona. Trust me. Rest." He never told me what to do before, and fear was loosely laced in his voice. I nodded, and laid back down. Closing my eyes, I start falling back into my sleep. Raph slowly moved me off of his arm, and got off the bed. I was almost completely back asleep, but I felt something touch the top of my head, and heard Raph whisper "Goodnight." I heard something in his voice. Something that I doubted was really there.

Raph POV

_Smooth Raph. Real smooth. You know she wasn't asleep yet. What if she knew you... _Raph's train of thought stopped. He could hardly think it.

"What's got you mad now Raphie?" Mikey taunted, risking a beating. Leo flashed him a look, but said nothing.

"I have a truly good reason to kill Stockman."

"Why?" Donny stepped out of his lab, wanting to hear Raph's ligament reason.

"He is what happened to Mona." Not a single sound was made.

"What?" Don spoke with such dark tone, it surprised everyone.

"She didn't tell me too much, but she named Stockman as the man that..." I stopped talking, anger becoming too much for me to talk.

"That changed her. Donny, see if you and April can locate Stockman. Mikey, go tell Master Splinter what is going on." Leo turned his back to me, instruction our younger brothers. The two nodded, and ran off to do their jobs. I just made up my mind to grab my Shell Cycle, and hunt him down the good old fashion when Leo's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Raph. You got Casey's number?" I was confused, but nodded. "Then call him up, and tell him to meet us on the roofs. We're going doctor hunting." A dark look passed through his eyes, and I knew that he was on the same page as me. I smirked, and whipped out my cell. Time to do what I do best.

* * *

And We now have a name to the evil face.

Raph: Please let me kill him.

Maybe, maybe not. You the readers decide! I don't know exactally how this will go. Heck, I don't really have a plot line.

Raph: ... You are disturbing.

Whatever. REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I've had to finish typing this up! I'm done now, so I'm posting!

Raph: You're rambling.

Oh what ever! And if any of you care, the Nick version of TMNT... I hate it.

Raph: I think you told everyone and their dog now.

SHUT UP! On with the action!

* * *

Chapter 8

Leo POV

"Raph! Slow down!" I could barely see my brother's mask tails from the distance between us. He was angry, but he needed to stay with the group.

"Raph! Dude!" Casey looked and sounded like he was about to die from lack of oxygen. I looked back at Raph, glad to see he had stopped. We caught up, and Casey dropped down the the ground, panting like a dog.

"Leo, before ya say a word. I am not going to stop lookin'."

"I wasn't about to say that. Stay with the group." Raph turned to me, and raised his voice slightly.

"Stay with the group? We could cover more ground if we split up!"

"Raph. Listen to logic. The more of us there are, the larger of groups we can take on." I hated doing this. Just going out and beating up thugs. The other Leo loved it, and I want to avoid becoming him again.

"Sure! That was so what ya would have said! Ya probably think you're better then me!"

"Listen to yourself! If you don't calm down, I will make you go home." A voice at the back of my head was warning me to tread carefully, but I started to not care.

"Oh! Like ya could make me! Ya don't even care about Mona! Do ya?!" Raph was yelling now.

I started to yell back. "I do care about her! You care too much! What? You think she'll love you if we find Stockman?" Raph froze, eyes wide. My mind caught up with my mouth, and my own eyes widened.

"Um. Guys? I think we have a bigger problem." We both turned to Casey, who pointed behind us. 40 Foot ninjas. 40 freaking Foot ninjas had been able to surround us. I pulled out my katanas, and stood back to back with Casey and Raph.

"Hey Fearless. Want to play the fight game?" I smirked.

"Loser pays for pizza?" Mickey had thought it up. Whoever fought the least amount of Foot, buys pizza.

"Ya'r on." And with that, we jumped into battle.

Mona's POV

I opened my eyes and bolted up right. A crash downstairs. I hopped out of bed, and tip toed to my door. I opened It an inch, and peered out. Mickey was sweeping up some glass, and talking to Don. I relaxed a bit, glad there was no danger. I was about to close my door, when I noticed Raph wasn't there. Nor Leo. Walking out of my room, I looked down, searching for the missing brothers.

"I wish they let us go with them. I hate being put on babysitting." Don and Mickey mustn't have noticed me.

"Mickey, you are not babysitting. They would want more stealth for this. And it would have been boring for you."

"But if they do find Stockman, I wanted a chance at him. Raph will rip his head off." That name! The doctor that... Tears came to my eyes. I needed some air. I ran to the garage, The manhole there would give me a quiet exit.

The second the air hit me, I was off. I took to the roof tops, pushing my legs to go faster. I faintly felt my shell cell hitting my leg as I ran, pumping my legs over the roofs, and leaping with no problem across gaps.

"Garck!" Raph! I landed behind a billboard, and peeked out. Ten ninjas, with the mark from my memories were holding my friends hostage. A lot more laid on the ground, moaning in pain. Looks like they had a lot of fun.

"Tell us where the girl is!" One of them said, gripping the boa staff in front of him. Raph looked at him, and growled. He was on his knees, with two ninjas holding his arms behind his back.

"Like shell." The Foot ninja gabbed him in the ribs as hard as he could, getting a groan from Raph.

"Let us go! Leave Raph alone!" Leo yelled, trying to break free from the ninjas holding him. Casey looked ready to kill.

"They will not talk. Destroy them." My heart stopped. The one who had hurt Raph was going to...

"Leave them alone!" I let all logic, sense, and fear behind, and dove at them.

"What?" I was able to take two down, before they even registered I was there. I snapped kicked leader boy in the face, sending him flying.

"Mona!"

"You going to stand and gawk? Or lend me a hand?" Raph didn't answer, he flipped the ninjas that were holding him down, and cracked their skulls together. I looked back at Leo and Casey, to see they knocked out their guys already.

"MONA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I..." Leo was very mad.

"You put yourself in danger! You could have been captured!"

"I'm sorry!" I was holding back my tears. I help them, and I get yelled at?

"Leo! leave her alone! She saved us!" I glance at Raph. He would always help me.

"OH! You're protecting her! Let me guess. You think that rushing into battle was a smart move? Oh wait! I know you do!"

"You want to go Oh Fearless Leader?" I gasped as they both pulled out their weapons.

"STOP!" I think I was crying by now. "STOP IT!" This is too much. Blackness was slowly creeping around my vision. I fainted, again, and the last thing I heard was Raph shouting my name. This felt familiar.

* * *

Cliff hanger!

Raph: Why am I not surprised?

You want me to kill off everyone? Have a boom so big, it takes out the plant?

Raph: D:

I thought so. and I probably won't. Please review. Don't wait till late, review now! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! I know I should try to update more, but I've been stuck on how I want this to go.

Raph: Whatever. Hurry up, people want to read.

I can kill you off in this if I feel mean.

Raph: :$

* * *

Chapter 9

No One's POV

Raph watched Mona Lisa sleep, which sounded more creepy then it was.

"Raph."

"What Donny?" Raph didn't look at his brother.

"Raph. Look at me."

Raph rolled his eyes, but turned to his brother.

Don took a deep breath, and slowly spoke. "Her molecular structure is deteriorating." He looked at Raph's blank face.

"What do you mean? She's sick?"

Donny took another deep breath, and dropped the bomb. "Raph. she's dying."

Raph couldn't move. Mona? Dying? "What?"

"She was created. The mutation is slowly destroying her."

Raph got slightly mad, and it was heard in his voice. "What can you do to save her?"

"Unless we get the exact compound, or formula that changed her... Nothing."

"THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME?" Raph snapped at the calm brother, rage burning in his eyes. "IF WE CAN'T SAVE HER, WHAT WAS THE POINT OF MEETING HER?!"

"Raph. Stockman would have it." This was news that stopped the furious turtle.

"So Raph, still feel like going Doctor-Hunting?" Leo appeared from behind Donny, and held a pissed off look on his face.

Mona's POV

I'm dying? I heard everything that Donny and Raph had said, but couldn't move. I was just floating in darkness, seeing nothing, feeling nothing, and only hearing what others said, but couldn't speak.

"Who'll watch Mona?" Raph was protecting me, and I just wanted to tell him that I cared about him deeply.

"Master Splinter will. Lets go." I heard four feet leave, which means Donny and Leo.

"Mona, listen. I will bring back the cure. Don will fix you, just hold on, for me? Mona..." He had stopped, which I really didn't like. "I love you." What? I think I would have stopped breathing, but I'm not sure if I ever was. I tried to call out to Raph, tell him I loved him too, but I couldn't say a single thing.

I felt some pressure on my forehead, which had to be from his lips. He had kissed me good bye was all I could think while I listened to his feet leave the room.

Great. Now I'm stuck here, and I may never even get the chance to tell Raph that I love him!

"Mona Lisa?" That was Master Splinter. But how did he sound so close?

"Because I have entered you mind through meditation."

Really? So you can hear me?

"Yes. And I know how you and Raphael feel about each other."

Oh that's awkward.

"Don't worry. If he didn't say anything soon, I was going to confront him."

Oh that's worse! Well, at least I know that they won't let me go without a fight.

"Yes, those are my sons. Rest. I will alert you to any news that I find out."

I felt him leave my mind, and went to sleep... I think.

* * *

And now a question. How do you people want me to have this go? Should they find Stockman with ease? Or have to find him in the last minute?

Raph: I rather the ease.

I'm not asking you. Place your answer in a review! Hope to hear form you soon!


End file.
